Christmas Gifts
by Litfreak89
Summary: A short one-shot giving a glimpse into Harry's fear for his son's future and how he tries to rectify his Christmases past at the Dursleys.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: This is the first in what could be multiple Christmas stories, but I had this idea while I was sitting in my classroom today. No idea where it came from, but here it is. I hope this is the one-shot I've planned._

* * *

Harry looked around, making sure everything was perfect around the Christmas tree. Every ornament was in its place, the stockings were hung (all three of them), and the milk and cookies were set out for Santa. This Christmas was going to be perfect.

"Harry? Love? What are you… Oh, Harry!" The green-eyed man in question turned, disappointed his surprise had been encroached upon early by his wife.

"Honey, why aren't you in bed? It's late."

"Well, Harry, I woke up and was cold. I've kinda gotten used to having you in bed with me." Harry grinned as his wife walked slowly up to him and put her arms around his waist. Due to their similar heights, Hermione Granger-Potter could look almost directly into her husband's eyes. "What's all this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Donovan, love. It's his first Christmas, and it's our first Christmas as parents." He bent down and pecked Hermione on the lips, rubbing circles in her back.

"It's amazing, Harry, but this is pretty extravagant. You don't usually…"

"But this is his _first Christmas_, Hermione! I want it to be perfect. I never want him to…" He stopped and looked around at the tree and all of the gifts surrounding it. Harry looked back at Hermione before pulling back to go straighten one of the stockings by the fireplace, the one that read _Donovan R._ because _Donovan Ryan Potter_ was just too much to have embroidered into the small cuff.

"Harry, are you okay? What's this all really for?" Hermione walked up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Hermione, do you know what my first known Christmas gift was?" When she simply laid her head on his back, he continued, "It was a box of dog biscuits from Aunt Marge. I didn't get a real gift until I got to Hogwarts and met the lot of you. When I woke up that Christmas morning, I woke up expecting just another Christmas without any real gifts, but instead I…I got chocolate frogs from you, a jumper from the Weasleys, a flute from Hagrid, and my invisibility cloak."

Harry felt Hermione's arms wrap around him. "Harry, we're not the Dursleys, and I take offense to that insinuation."

He shook his head. "I know, but Hermione, I can't shake this. My son is going to have more than I did. I refuse to let him look under the tree for hours, wondering what he did…"

Hermione pulled Harry around forcefully and cupped her hands around his face. "Harry James Potter, you did nothing! You lived with a couple of selfish pigs who turned their son into a clone of themselves. They're the ones who should be trying to recompense for all of those years, not you. You have nothing to make up for!"

"But Hermione…"

"Harry, I love what you've done, and I know Donovan will love it as well. You are a wonderful daddy already, and our child and any future children couldn't be any luckier. However, we can't do this every year. Our kids can't be showered with gifts out of guilt. We'd be doing them a greater disservice if we try to make up for things we didn't have. Hell, think of their years at Hogwarts and what we'd have to do to ensure they actually get a proper education!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, our hands-on training paid off very well in the end, Mrs. Potter. We just happened to defeat a dark lord, despite our lack of a 'proper education.'"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I love you, and I love how much you love Donovan. But he's going to grow up to be a normal child, well, as normal as our child can be… You'll teach him to fly when he's old enough, and I'll introduce him to my favorite books. The hype surrounding us has died down, so we don't have to really worry about cameras and that damn Rita Skeeter anymore, so our child will be a normal wizard with two normal wizarding parents."

Sighing and pulling his wife over to the couch, Harry sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "So…I need to get rid of all of this?"

She looked over everything Harry had so painstakingly laid out and decorated while she had been asleep. "What all did you buy our baby, Harry?"

Harry looked guilty. "A lot. Clothes, shoes, stuffed animals, toy vehicles, baby toys, a broom…"

"You got him a _what_? Harry! He's…"

"I know! But there…"

"Will be a better model when he's old enough to finally ride it. Anything else I…", but she was cut off by a whine. "Oh, Harry…you didn't."

"But he was so cute!" Harry sat Hermione gently on the couch and ran over to an odd-looking container she hadn't noticed earlier and pulled out a golden retriever.

"Where was I when you bought all of this?"

"Oh, I sent Ron after most of this. Ginny picked up the gifts I got for you and brought them by." Harry grinned and sat the puppy down at her feet. He promptly curled up beside her and fell asleep on the floor.

"What should we name him?" Hermione looked at her husband.

"Well, I don't know. He looks like a Toby, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione smiled. "Toby, it is. Now, are you going to housetrain him?"

"Yes?"

"Good answer. And my answer is no."

Harry looked confused. "No?"

"No, you don't need to take everything back." She watched as Harry carefully picked up the puppy and put him back in the special cage they would keep him in at night until he was trained before coming to take her hand. "I'm glad Donovan has you, Harry." And as she led him up to their bedroom, she pulled his hand to touch her heavily rounded stomach and said, "And once he's actually born and can enjoy this, Donovan will be glad to have you as well."

Harry laughed as he felt his son kick his hand. Walking up the stairs, he commented, "I have always 'overdone' things quite a bit, haven't I?"

Just as they reached their room, Hermione shook her head. "You, Harry? Never!"


End file.
